The contractor participates as the Coordinating Center for a controlled clinical trial to evaluate early vitrectomy in diabetic retinopathy. The Coordinating Center is responsible for the collection and analysis of data derived from this study, and for monitoring adherence to the study protocol by participating clinical centers.